Defenses of the Darkness
by MetagrobolisedQuirk
Summary: Vida Klymeen just wanted to get her job done. Working for the Resistance, it seems like anyone would die for that job. Instead, Vida would rather be...elsewhere. Working for the First Order.


**Hey, it's MetagrobolisedQuirk. You can call me MQ or Meeq. So, um. Yeah. This is my first ever fan fiction. Please rate and review!**

* * *

For the fourth time that week, I endured another one of Vice Admiral Holdo's lectures. I hated them with a passion, but I had to listen to keep my job.

"Miss Klymeen. I have tolerated this behavior, but no longer. I noticed that you lack motivation in this career. You seem to dislike working here. Why would you? We, as the Resistance, provide you with food and shelter. Would you rather be back on your spice mining planet? No. This is a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity. Be thankful. Now get back to making copies."

 _To answer your questions, yes. I want to be back on my home planet. I didn't come her by choice, you know._ I shouted at Holdo from inside my mind, smirking in satisfaction as she was surprised and agog at my outspokenness. Sadly, that fantasy wasn't real life. I longed to do something more. Be someone people looked up to. Maybe even have a real career. Anything ought to be better than running errands on the cruiser _Echo of Hope_. I sighed as I distributed more pamphlets, ones that I hadn't even read. They were probably outlining today's strategy meeting. Another one I wasn't invited to.

"Amilyn? May I talk to you?" General Organa whispered. "It's about that girl who works for you. Vida Klymeen."

Again, there I was. Typing up document after document about the Resistance's next move. One would think working with rebels who blew up ships all the time would be interesting, but I never saw the exciting side of it. Just heard from the messengers who passed by the room. In fact, one was there now.

"May I take a message for the Vice Admiral? She is not here now," I explained to the messenger waiting outside the room as I got up to greet him.

The quiet man shook his head.

"Would you like to take a seat and wait for her?" I asked, wanting to get back to my job. The deadline was only one half hour away, and I needed all the time I could get to finish the documents.

He shook his head again.

"Well, what do you want to do? I have papers to finish and you just stand there, waiting for something like you've got all the time in the world!" I stormed back to my seat, angry at myself for lashing at the poor man like that. I snuck a peek back at him, and he looked really shocked. I bet he hasn't even heard me yell before. No one here has.

I wiped hot tears off my cheeks. _Now I'm crying, to top my day off._ Embarrassed, I buried my face in my hands and waited for Holdo to get back, just to lecture me again. The one that was coming in seconds, as I heard her boots coming down the corridor.

"Miss Klymeen?" I turned my blotchy face towards her stern one.

"What?" I responded bitterly, crushing the papers in my hand. "What? Are you going to reprimand me again about how I'm not good enough, how I should do things? Well, stop! I give this up!" Feeling the black bubble of hatred rising up throughout my body, I wanted to do something. I wanted to hurt her. Before I knew what I was doing, I threw the pile of papers at her face, which gave her a cut down her chin, and suddenly she was on the ground. I must have pushed her. Narrowing my eyes even more at her, I turned and sprinted off down the hallway before anyone could stop me.

The moment I took my eyes off where I was going, I rammed into something- or someone. Its..no, _his_ arms lifted my flailing body, kicking and screaming. He turned my face towards his. He looked familiar, but I couldn't remember from where. Maybe there were many guys with black hair and stubble like his in the Resistance.

"Why did you push the Vice Admiral?" he calmly asked, ignoring my pleads to be set down.

"I...I didn't! I don't know?" I gasped as he set me down.

"Well, whatever the reason, you're supposed to be meeting General Organa in the assembly hall. That's all the information they gave me." I narrowed my eyes at the strong, tall man, unforgiving of the way he lifted me up, and followed him to the assembly hall.

Directed to sit in a chair in the middle of the hall, I felt vulnerable and as if I were a prisoner. Which, in a way, I was. I stared up at the famous face of Leia Organa, who presided over the assemblage, bringing an aura of peace with her. Holdo, with a bruise on her jaw, sat next to her. I felt no remorse for what I had done. Holdo deserved it, but I would lose my job at the most. Which didn't seem too bad, as I was planning to fling myself off of the starship anyway. I was sure no one would miss me.

But as for now, I just had to endure only an hour of this, and then my fate would be decided.

To distract myself from the onslaught of stress, I focused on what the General was doing. She seemed to be sifting through paperwork. She turned suddenly to whisper to Holdo, and that doesn't seem good. She flicked on the microphone, and spoke.

"Good afternoon. Vida Klymeen, please stand." I saw no need for standing, as I was isolated anyway, but I did what she commanded.

"Vida Klymeen, you have been proven guilty of disrespecting and hitting Vice Admiral Holdo. We have had problems with you before, but none so serious. Furthermore, we-"

"Wait! When have there been problems with me, other than this?" I object loudly.

"Vice Admiral Holdo has submitted other offenses you have committed. For example, owning something of the enemy's-"

"That was a First Order symbol I drew when I was six! Does that even count?"

"Yes. Furthermore, we have decided that you shall be exiled."

My hands unclenched. I was falling through a dark hole of loneliness, without anyone else there, as my body was slowly consumed by black flames. And for some reason, with the hatred still there, I somehow enjoyed it throughout all my fear and anger. I felt powerful. I loved it.


End file.
